Waking up after a night full of scheming
by chuckluvsblair
Summary: Based on what happens in season 1 episode 18 when Chuck and Blair wake up together after staying up late scheming against georgina.


When I awoke the following morning I wasn't on my side of the bed anymore. Freaking hell who was I kidding, I wasn't on the bed anymore. Half of my body was sprawled on top of Chuck's. Our legs were tangled together under the comforter. One of his arms was around my waist. My hand was on his stomach. My lips were inches apart from the warm sweet heaven his lips had to offer. I lay there, my breath in my throat.

There was something intimate about being wrapped around one another in a bed. _Like lovers._ _Bad Blair!_ I scolded myself. I knew I was kidding myself. Chuck and Blair couldn't be. Chuck and Blair would lead to nowhere but total annihilation, but I just couldn't help myself or at least my traitorous body couldn't help itself.

A sweet, hot fire washed over my skin. Every inch of me was hyper-aware of the boy, _no not boy, man under me_. The way his thighs were pressed against mine, the hardness of his stomach under my hand, the warmth of his skin on my skin, his slow and steady breath blowing on my hair.

My stupid hormones kicked in and went straight into overdrive. Burning heat zipped through my veins. For a moment, I pretended. That we could be Chuck and Blair, have a future together, wake up this way every day and that he was ready to commit. And then he shifted and rolled. I was on my back, and he was still on the prowl, like a Lion, like a King, my King and I his Queen. His face burrowed into the space between my neck and shoulder, nuzzling. Warm breath sent shivers down my body. His arm was heavy against my stomach, his leg between mine, going higher and higher and higher. _Gasp._

I could've woke him up sooner but for some reason I didn't. The thrill and excitement of having him touching me after so long was far stronger than anything else.

His hand was on the edge of my stockings stroking my exposed flesh. His other hand inched up under the shirt, across my stomach, where it dipped slightly. The tips of his fingers brushed my ribs. His body moved, his knee pressed against my heat.

I gasped.

Chuck stilled. He was going to wake up. I had to save my dignity. With a hard smack on his fore arm I raced off the beds sputtering endless words which my muddled up brain couldn't seem to register.

He lifted his head. His eyes stared at me in confusion. They quickly cleared, though.

"Ow!" he yelped.

"Who? What? When? Where? Why?" I screeched.

"We were up late plotting against Georgina we must have dosed off." he replied, lounging on my bed like it was his father's property.

Now that he was up he sickened me. _No really, he did. Mother Chucker he got me all hot and bothered and didn't even have the decency to finish before he woke up. _This was entirely his fault, although he didn't know what his fault was, but it was his fault. Moreover wasn't he supposed to on the floor? He was wasn't he? I was going to kill him.

"You were on the floor." I said straightening my clothes and avoiding his scorching hot gaze. _Oh boy! _

"I didn't wanna hurt my back."

"Why? It's not like you ever do anything athletic." I smirked.

"That's not entirely true now is it?" he raised his eyebrow.

_That jerk, _there was no way I was going to let him win this round.

"Fine, nothing that require you removing your scarf." I corrected myself.

"It was one time. It was chilly." he shrugged.

_Oh why did he bring up that up? I really didn't need the visuals of our past encounter swimming in my head. I was in no condition to handle them._

"Enough about the past, before you landed in my bed we actually landed on a good idea."

He glanced at his watch and struggled to get off the bed.

"Well I trust you can take it up from here." He said as he put on his Armani suit. "I have a best man's speech to write and no time to write it."

_Ugh! Who did he think he was? I didn't need him._

"Don't worry I can be bitch enough for the both of us."

"I still have the scars on my back to prove it." he grinned.

_Oh lord! He would be the death of me._

I pushed him in his chest and began to push him out of my room.

"You know they say if you love something you should set it free."

"They say when you hate something you should slam the door in its face." I replied.

"I love it when you talk dirt Blair…"

_Slam _


End file.
